


Long Distance

by Yellow14stoner



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow14stoner/pseuds/Yellow14stoner
Summary: Beth and Rip have always held a special bond.
Relationships: Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Long Distance

*This is a tad longer than the other stories I’ve put out there but for some reason I’ve been a little caught up in Beth and Rip's relationship before what we’ve seen on Yellowstone. I hope you enjoy!

Friday, 5:02 pm  
From: Him

I have tomorrow morning off. I can be there by 11. Are you free?

Beth Dutton looked down at the screen of her cellphone when it buzzed, signifying an incoming message. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to cover her gasp with a small cough. She was still in a meeting with some no-name company and her boss, trying to figure out a way to save the worthless business. She knew it would be chapter 11 by Monday and as soon as Bob gave her the go-ahead, she was ending this farce. Now she had even more incentive to get out of there.

As head of mergers and acquisitions at Swartz and Meyer, it was totally plausible that Beth would have important business to take care of so it wasn’t unusual for her to be multitasking on her phone and laptop. This task just so happened to be important to her personally and she didn’t try to hide dealing with it. She pulled up the message, typed her response and sent it off. Once she completed that, she pulled up the thread she was keeping with Jeffrey. She had been casually seeing the stock broker, on and off, for a few months. They had agreed to have dinner that night and to go out dancing afterwards but those plans just got nixed.

To: Jeffrey

Something’s come up. Tonight won’t work. Have a good weekend.

Beth was short and to the point. She didn’t offer explanations or apologies. She was technically unspoken for and free to do as she pleased as far as dating and the like but there was also an understanding of sorts between herself and someone else. Whenever it was convenient or needed, Hell when it was wanted, they would drop what they were doing in favor of each other. And it had been far too long between trysts. She wasn’t aware of how much she missed him until the prospect of seeing him was presented.

6 Hours away, Rip Wheeler finished putting his horse away for the night and made his way to the foreman's cabin. He needed a shower and with any luck, he’d be on the road in half an hour. He was only waiting for the go-ahead. It came in the form of a text message alert. He pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open.

From: Her

Get here, Cowboy.

Rip chuckled deep in his chest. Beth Dutton. His crush since he was a 14 year old boy, sleeping in the family’s barn. He supposed he could hardly call her a crush anymore, seeins how they were both in their 30’s and living their own lives but damn, could that woman turn him to mush on the inside. Sure, he dated and he’d slept with other women but he always came back to her. Back to Beth. She had been living in Salt Lake since she went off to college but every time she was home, they acted like they’d never been apart. And any chance he got, he was hauling ass to Utah just to see her amusement at a real-life cowboy in the city. It wasn’t very often that he could swing it but they managed to see each other 5-6 times a year. When they were desperate for the contact, they’d meet half way and lay in each other’s arms for a few stolen hours. 

Rip hopped in the shower and quickly washed off the dirt and the grime of the day. He was happy to have the following morning off. No one would be expecting him until the afternoon which meant he could stay with Beth until 6 or 7 in the morning. A luxury, of which they rarely got to take advantage.

A scant twenty minutes later, Rip was tossing an overnight bag into the passenger seat of his big, black Dodge. It had the Yellowstone logo emblazoned on the doors and he was proud to be a part of such a formidable establishment. Rolling down the dirt lane, on his way to the interstate, the gruff man couldn’t contain the grin on his face. He would call Beth in another hour to confirm their rendezvous and iron out the details of her expectations but until then he would think quietly about the woman who had held his heart for twenty years. 

Back in Salt Lake, Beth was finally permitted to lay it to the stubborn founder of that small, garage-born business. She wasn’t sorry to see his eyes grow mysteriously moist as she mapped out their next steps for a take-over. If the man hadn’t been so closed-minded in the first place, she could have grown his company into something profitable but he had refused her advice early on. It was his loss.

Now, it was nearing 7 pm and Beth was anxious to get back to her townhouse and start laying the ground work for something else entirely. She knew her place was clean, the weekly house keeper ensured that but there were some personal touches she wished to add before her ruggedly, good-looking cowboy arrived.

In the car, on the way home, her hands-free calling started ringing and she smiled at the implication. It would be Rip. He always called an hour into his drive, when he got on the highway to touch base with her. It was really the only time that they allowed telephone conversations. She hit the button which allowed his voice to fill her car.

“Hey darlin. I just got on the highway, should be seein you in 4 and a half hours or so. Do you need anything?”

Beth practically swooned at his slow drawl, not that she would ever admit that in front of anyone else, least of all Rip. And she grinned like a loon at the prospect of being with him again. Of course, he was offering to take care of her when all she wanted was to be back in his arms. 

“Just you, Cowboy. Come to my place, ok? The sooner, the better but be careful. I don’t need to find out about any reckless driving incidents, ya hear?”

Rip chuckled out loud before he answered, “Yes ma’am. Leave a light on hunny.”

“Will do.” Beth responded and hung up the phone. Short and to the point, the conversation was so them. And she loved it. She didn’t have to pretend with him nor he with her. They just were and it suited them just fine. 

The rest of the way home, Beth thought about Rip and the connection they had shared from the very beginning.

When she had first moved away to attend college, they had tried keeping in touch. They called each other in the evenings and tried to meet up on the weekends but it wasn’t long before they both agreed, it was too hard. Long distance relationships are always difficult and they didn’t even officially have a relationship. Sure, they liked each other, a lot, had probably loved each other for years, but both were afraid of the ramifications if John Dutton, patriarch to the famous Yellowstone family, ever found out about them. And so they had allowed their bond to thin. They committed to never calling and only allowed brief texts for the purpose of checking in here and there.

Beth couldn’t even remember when their stolen moments began. She had definitely graduated college because while she was in college, they only saw each other on her breaks at home. Of course, they made the most of those times but it wasn’t until after she was officially a resident of Salt Lake City that Rip had made the drive with the sole intent of seeing her.

He had actually surprised her, a feat not easily accomplished. She had just gotten home after an evening out with some friends. They had been bar-hopping on a Saturday night and one of the boys had offered to give her a ride home. She had always been able to hold her liquor but she never drank and drove when she knew she’d had too much. Besides, she wasn’t opposed to getting lucky and she knew Keith or Thomas, whatever his name had been, wasn’t either. 

As they’d pulled into the small apartment complex's parking lot, a large black pick-up was parked over on the end, in the shadows. A man leaned against the side with his cowboy hat sitting low on his head. He had a leg propped up behind him and he looked like a God-damn ad for a fucking cigarette commercial. And he was sexy. Beth couldn’t keep her eyes from straying that way and the boy she was with couldn’t help but notice. ‘What’s with the John Wayne dick over there?’ He had asked her.

Beth didn’t say anything, she just continued to look at the far end of the lot, when a car drove in and its headlights panned over the man, she knew. She calmly opened the door of the car she was sitting in, got out and closed it with a resounding click. She vaguely heard the driver get out as well and make his way around the back, “Beth?” He asked. She ignored him and started to grin, briskly walking across the parking lot. When she neared, the cowboy dropped his leg and stood to his full height. He raised his head and looked her dead in the eye. 

“Rip,” she breathed out. He gave her a sexy grin and she hopped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and trusting him to support her. She grabbed his face with both hands and was kissing the daylights out of him before he ever said a word. 

The other man she had been with was standing about halfway between them and his car. He subconsciously cleared his throat and Beth and Rip broke apart. Rip looked at Beth and then to the cheesy fucker who looked like his dog had just gotten killed. “Get lost.” Rip said with no room for argument. Beth simply waved at him and allowed her lover to carry her to the door of the complex.

Man, that was a memory she loved to relive. They had fucked every way imaginable in every room of her place. For three years, she lived there and was reminded of how hot they could be together. That was the start of something that worked for them. Maybe someday, they could get it together and make it something more but tonight was not the time to dwell on that. He would be here in less than three hours and she was giddy with anticipation at just the thought.

A few hours later, Rip pulled into an all night grocery store. He jumped out of the truck and strode confidently inside, cowboy hat, boots, and all. Anyone he passed, looked at him apprehensively but he was used to that. The atmosphere which surrounded the tough-as-nails ranch foreman was always a little charged and dangerous. He preferred it that way, less people worked up the nerve to question him. When he finally found the spirits aisle, Rip slowed down and perused the options. He knew Beth would already have anything they wanted to drink at the house but he hated to show up empty-handed. He grabbed a bottle of Southern Comfort and made his way to the checkouts. Impulsively, he grabbed an arrangement of fresh cut flowers that happened to be displayed next to the register. He had never dared to buy Beth flowers before but it had been a while since they had last seen each other and he missed her more than he cared to admit. 

It seemed like lately, Beth Dutton was the only woman he cared to think about. Shit, he went out with the boys some Friday nights and he had his fair share of offers but he just couldn’t bring himself to go through with it anymore. He looked for her in every woman he danced with, expected to taste her when he kissed someone else. And he was just getting too God-damned old to fake it, there was no point. Instead, he’d push some girl around the dance floor a few times, cut up with the boys while downing a few beers, and then he’d head home. He’d sit out on the back porch and reminisce about the woman that got away, not too far away, but away all the same.

So here he was, buying flowers, and driving half a day just to see the smile that lit up her face when she’d see him. Stealing a few hours with her and storing them away for months until he could manage the next time was how he seemed to be getting by these days. He paid and picked up his pace to the truck. Just a few more minutes, he reminded himself.

Meanwhile, back at her townhouse, Beth had pampered herself with a nice long bath in a tub full of aromatic lavender suds. She took extra care to shave her legs and then lather her body in the subtle lotion that Rip preferred, the one she wore when she knew it would be him disrobing her. She dried and styled her hair to make it look like she hadn’t spent an hour on it. She applied a light amount of make-up, just enough to accentuate her eyes and spritzed her standard floral perfume behind her ears. Her outfit was always the hardest to choose whenever she was anticipating one of these visits. She didn’t want to appear too ready but didn’t need the added hassle of trying to peel off too many complicated layers of clothes when she wanted to feel Rip against her as quickly as possible. She decided on a light sundress for tonight. She didn’t need a bra but put on a sexy thong for her cowboy to peel off of her. He had once made the comment that it was a huge turn on for him and she now rarely wore anything else. With clean sheets on her bed and a bottle of expensive whisky chilling in the ice bucket, the only thing left for Beth to do was wait. If she had timed his arrival and her preparations correctly, he would be knocking any minute.

Not even five minutes later, Rip pulled up outside of Beth’s townhouse and shut the truck off. Getting out, he threw his overnight bag over his shoulder and grabbed the flowers and bottle in one hand. He habitually adjusted the cowboy hat on his head and turned toward the front door. Wrapping his knuckles on the painted wood, he waited for her to answer and tried to put a cap on his nervous energy.

Beth opened the door less than a minute later. She was biting her lip and trying to control her grin. She leaned against the door and looked Rip up and down. Of course he was wearing his cowboy boots and jeans. Her eyes traveled the length of his muscular legs up to his shiny, silver belt buckle. He had his typical black button down shirt tucked into the jeans with his short, black jacket over the top. His bearded grin looked absolutely wolfish as he watched her look him over. His sexy Stetson set on top of his head and she could no longer resist stepping up and under it. She didn’t touch him as she raised onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his mouth.

The kiss was long and slow. They tenderly exchanged caresses using their tongues with gentle sighs and closed eyes. When Beth stepped back, Rip held the flowers out to her and she smiled. She took the bouquet as well as his calloused hand and whispered, “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself hunny.” He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. That was all it took for Beth to be in his arms. He dropped his bag where they stood and wrapped his arms around her back. He held the bottle in one hand but he buried the other in her hair. She wound her arms around his neck, flowers and all, and kissed him with everything she had in her.

Long minutes later, the pair broke apart and Beth led Rip into the kitchen. She filled a vase for the flowers and poured them each a generous amount of whiskey. As she handed the glass to him, she reached up to kiss his cheek and retook his hand. She couldn’t quite believe he was really there and didn’t want to break the contact with him. He squeezed her fingers in return and pulled her in close for another breath-taking kiss. 

“God-damn I fucking missed you.” He whispered against her mouth and she melted. 

They eventually made it to the living room where he sat in the center of her sofa and pulled her onto his lap. Straddling his hips, she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and took his hat off to lay on the coffee table. He placed his hands on her hips and rubbed from there up her back and down again. She threaded her fingers through his wild, curly black hair and starred into his eyes. 

“Take me, Rip,” was all she had to say to ignite their wild and frenzied night of love-making. He growled low in his chest and held onto either side of her face as his tongue plundered the caverns of her mouth. She battled back as she forced her tongue alongside his. She wasted no time in opening his shirt and attempting to shove it down his arms. When she could only get so far with it, she bit a little at his lips to express her frustration. He dropped his hands until the shirt was gone and then ran them up her legs to push the skirt of her dress up over her thighs. He allowed his thumbs to caress the insides of her thigh and swiped over her center on his way to her breasts. At the brief contact, Beth gasped and wiggled her hips, hoping for more. 

The movement of her hips on his lap, brought Rip’s straining erection to the forefront of their situation and Beth couldn’t help but grind more fully into it. Her actions had Rip gripping her hips once again although it was difficult to say if he was trying to encourage her to move more or to still her tantalizing gyrations.   
With a deep breath for control, Rip pulled Beth’s dress down and took in her named beauty. Her breasts were the perfect size and always perky. Her cinnamon nipples strained to be touched and he didn’t waist time appeasing them. He circled his tongue around her earlobe as he brought both hands up to her chest. He softly ran his fingers over them and circled her nipples until they were pebble-hard. Her breathing had turned more desperate, almost panting, as he continued to work them with his fingers and tease her ear with his tongue. Finally, he bent his head down to circle one nipple and then the other. He sucked one into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue as he pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger. 

Beth held his head to her chest and arched her back for him to take everything he could. When she was almost crazy with want, she pushed him back and yanked up on his white t-shirt. Rip removed the offending garment and leaned back against the couch. Beth ran her fingers down over his beard and neck, to the hair on his chest. Following that, she traced over to the markings above his heart. The hooked ‘Y' of the Yellowstone was branded into his skin and the sight of it always made her that little bit hotter. She traced it with her finger and then followed it with her tongue. Backing up on his lap some, she worked to undo his belt and jeans then stood to remove her own dress.

Standing in front of Rip, naked except for the scrap of material covering her most intimate part, Beth felt like a goddess. He looked at her like she was untouchable, like he worshipped the ground she walked on. It made even more desire pool between her legs. She dropped to her knees and tugged at his jeans. When he realized what she wanted, Rip stood and removed the denim with his boxer briefs. She laid down on the couch and took his hand. Spreading her legs, she made a cushion for him to fall into. And fall he did. He fit himself between her legs then pulled the silky thong down and off her feet. When there was nothing more between them, Rip bent forward to kiss her lips. He ran a finger through her folds just to make sure she was ready even though there wasn’t much doubt, and then buried himself to the hilt in her hot recesses. 

Beth screamed at the intrusion. Not because it hurt, but because she had never felt anything better. He was big and thick and she stretched to accommodate him. Bucking her hips, she let Rip know that she wanted more and he started to move. He pulled all the way out of her and she moaned at the loss but when he pushed back in, she let her head fall back against the couch and hummed under her breath. Dropping her hands down to his ass, she dug her fingernails into his taut cheeks and encouraged him to keep going. In and out, he thrust into her wet channel. She called his name and met each movement. With most of his weight on his forearms, Rip was at the perfect angle to pick up momentum and pound into the woman beneath him. 

She took it all and called for more. When her breathing changed and she started bucking erratically against him, Rip knew she was close. He doubled down on the force of his thrusts and picked up the speed. Just as he was sure he couldn’t take anymore, Beth dug her nails into his ass and held his cock deep inside her tight pussy. She screamed his name and some other profanities while he let loose some colorful words of his own and emptied his hot seed inside her.

After he was spent, he collapsed on top of her and allowed her to cradle him like no other had before. She soothingly ran her hands through his hair and over his back. She peppered his face with kisses and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

It took a few minutes for his breathing to return to normal but when it did, he pulled back and felt his semi hard-on slip out of Beth. They both sighed at the loss but smiled at the idea.

“Damn woman, you’re gonna kill me one of these days.” He kissed her long and lovingly. 

She grinned at him. “Fuck, that was good Rip. Now take me upstairs and do it again,” she said.

He chuckled and started nodding his head. “That’s the plan darlin, til the cows come home. Let's go.” 

He stood up and pulled her up with him. He led them both over to the stairs and up to Beth’s bedroom. Out of all the different places they ended up having sex, her bedroom was always his favorite. It was slower and more intimate. They whispered loving words to each other and cuddled after. Usually, the bedroom would be the last place they would be together before he left but tonight, Rip planned to lavish her with attention for hours. He needed to make the most of their time together and he wasn’t going to waste a second of it.

The next morning, Rip opened his eyes when the room started to lighten with the rising sun. Shit, he was tired and his whole body felt like jello but the woman laying in his arms made it all worth it. He was on his side, facing the windows with his arm under their pillows. She was pressed up against his chest and her bare ass was curved perfectly into the morning wood he was sporting. The arm thrown across her midsection started gently stroking the soft skin of her stomach and he nuzzled his face into her hair. They probably had time for one more go-around before they’d share a plate of eggs and toast. Then he’d have to get on the road back to Montana.

He felt Beth waking up as she started caressing his arousal with her backside. Every wiggle had him twitching and straining for her. He would never understand what she did to him, the longing she made him feel but God he hoped it never ended. She had been the one thing he looked forward to since the day they met all of those years ago. Even as a kid, he knew she was special. A force to be reckoned with, never tamed, but fiercely loyal. They had that in common.

Finally, Beth turned towards the man in her bed. She slung a leg over his hips and pushed him onto his back before she stretched out to lay on his chest. She reached up to kiss him as she rubbed her wet center over his erection. Even at daybreak, waking from an exhausted sleep, she was ready for him. She knew this would be the last time for a while and so she would take it slow. Lifting her hips, Beth sank down onto Rip and smiled into his lips when he moaned at the pleasure. She stilled as she felt every inch inside, filling and stretching her like no one else had ever been able to do. 

When she started rocking her hips, Rip broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. He had his hands at her waist, gently stroking her sides and he whispered “Good morning,” in a gravely voice that turned her on more if that were possible. 

She leaned down and returned the sentiment with another kiss before she placed her hands on his chest and started moving over him, up and down. Raising almost all the way up, she’d slowly slide back down with her eyes closed and her head hung back. After several times just watching her, Rip’s grip at her hips tightened and he started thrusting up into her. Beth moaned loudly at the force and opened her eyes. They held the contact as they continued to move. The powerful thrusts had her tits bouncing and he leaned forward to suck at them. She held his head in place but when her moans started to get a little more frantic, Rip turned them so she lay underneath him and pumped in and out of her. He was fast and hard and she hung on for dear life. Her legs were wrapped around him and her arms held him to her. When she started to orgasm, her internal muscles clenched him so hard that he was calling her name as well. With a shout, he emptied himself into her and she welcomed it all as she clenched and spasmed around him. 

Collapsing against her chest, Rip rolled again so she was draped over him and he rubbed her back soothingly as they came down from the high. As the satiated couple was drifting off to sleep, Beth’s cellphone started to ring. Against her better judgement, she reached out to answer. It was too early for callers so she didn’t have a good feeling about what she was going to hear.

“Ello,” she mumbled sleepily into the receiver.

“Beth?” She heard the authoritatively distinct voice and sat straight up in bed. Rip opened his eyes curiously at the movement.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed and her companion's eyes went wide too.

“Uh huh, yea I’m here. No, no plans today. Well, I can take a vacation but need to talk to my boss. Yes. No. Ok Daddy. Ok, ok I will see you tonight then. Love you, bye.” Beth hung up the phone and flopped the phone back onto the night stand.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She shook her head and looked at Rip. “Did you know about this?”

He sat up in bed and scooted back against the headboard. “Know about what Beth? What’s going on?”

The look on his face, curiosity mixed with concern, told Beth he was just as much in the dark as she so she tried to slow his racing brain.

“He didn’t get into specifics but said he needs my help to figure some things out on the ranch. He wants me home today, Rip. It must be serious.”

“Shit,” Rip cussed and moved to get out of bed. Beth stopped his movement with a hand on his arm.

“Hey, where are you going? You don’t need to leave yet. I told him I wouldn’t make it til dinner anyway.”

“Beth, if something is wrong at the ranch, you know I’m gonna be needed. They’ll be lookin for me. And as much as I don’t wanna leave ya, we can’t show up back there at the same time. Your dad would lose his fucking shit if he guessed I was up here with you, doin what we been doin, darlin.” 

He leaned in to kiss her lips slowly, to appease her displeasure. Beth pouted for a second but returned his kiss as she knew he was right. It was time to put her game face on and she couldn’t do that wrapped around Rip Wheeler. He brought the woman out in her but it sounded like her dad needed the man.

She nodded at him when they broke apart. “You’re right. We’ll eat and shower, then you can get on the road. I need to make a few arrangements before I head out so I will still be a few hours behind you.”

He agreed to her plan and then slyly grinned at her. “It will be fun having you close again. Easy access and all that.” He winked and slid out of the bed. He sauntered to the bathroom and closed the door.

Beth smiled, easy access indeed. Maybe this trip back home wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
